Spottedleaf's Path
by Ice Feather Falling
Summary: What is supposed to happen to warriors who vanish from Starclan? In Spottedleaf's path, she must face her destiny- for the third time. Rated T for minor violence, but wounds. And other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first fan fictions so go easy on the comments! Don't read and drive! What happens when a warrior vanishes from Starclan?**

 **Sorry if I accidentally stole your fanfic! I don't own warriors, but I own this fan fiction!**

Spottedleaf fought tooth and claw for her eternal second life in Starclan. The dark forest warriors would not win this battle, not ruin anymore love. She threw off a warrior and sliced her claw through his throat.

"My name is Mapleshade!" Screeched a voice. Spottedleaf spun around. "I'm going to make you pay for every blessing Starclan gave you, and every blessing that they stole from me!" She screeched.

Spottedleaf turned around and saw the tortoiseshell warrior with her claws at Sandstorms throat.

"You have everything _I_ wanted, Sandstorm! A mate that loved you, kits that you could watch grow up and have kits of their own, the respect of my clan mates. That should all be _mine_!" Spottedleaf saw the moons and eons of rage build up in Mapleshade's eyes.

She suddenly found her voice.

"Let her go!" She hissed at Mapleshade.

"Why? She stole Firestars love from you!" She growled.

Spottedleaf felt a rage so powerful course through her she didn't know existed. "She makes him happy! That's what matters!" She hissed back.

Spottedleaf had no time to save herself. Mapleshade was suddenly rushing towards her. Her claws split open her throat, and Spottedleaf dropped to the forest floor.

 _At least I'll die where I lived._

She was aware of Firestars yowl of agony.

Heartbeats later, he was a her side. "Spottedleaf, don't go!" He begged. "You promised me you would be there to welcome me!"

"It is my destiny, my love." She meowed. "I love you, Spottedleaf." He murmured.

"Go to her."

She tried to choke out a last goodbye, but he dark wave in front of her had already drowned her.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the start of the book. It's amazing to me at least! I DONT OWN WARRIORS AMD ALL THE CATS BELONG TO THE WARRIORS SERIES BY ERIN HUNTER.**

Spottedleaf wanted to mew like a lost kit. She was still lost in the ocean of darkness. She was floating in the middle of it.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Meowed Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf, my dear kit..." The gentle mew came from a cat that was so familiar.

"Swiftbreeze?" She murmured.

Her mother appeared.

"This is your destiny." She meowed, looking a their kit with so much love Spottedleaf thought she would burst.

"You will start again, as Spottedkit. My loved kit."

She touched Spottedleafs head. She felt herself shrinking.

Swiftbreezes last taste was gone.

A warm milk-scent wrapped around her. "Redkit! Willowkit!" She found herself meowing the name. She saw a white cat wrapped around them. "Dusk flower. My second life!"

Before she leaped through the gap she turned and yowled into the night air.

"Swift breeze! Adderfang! My dear brother, Redtail. My lovely sister, Willowpelt. My love, Firestar. All my kin, I love you. Swiftbreeze? I will remember you to my last breath."

She plunged through the window.

 _I will do the same for my love._

 ** _That was such a small chapter! MORE NEXT TIME! I promise!_**

 ** _-Frostmoon_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soo. This is where the fun starts...**

Spottedkit opened her eyes.

She was in the thunderclan camp! Maybe she could find Bramblestar and ask him...

 _Ask him what?_

Im forgetting! She thought. All the thoughts were gone form her head. Only names.

"Excuse me?" She meowed to a passing warrior. _I don't think I remember him..._

"what is it?" He snapped.

Spottedkit felt taken aback. "Umm.. I was just wondering if I could speak with Bramblestar." He would understand.

The cat snorted. "Where have you been for the last three moons?" He growled. "First leader was Thunder. Then no-cat really knows any leaders until Pinestar." He began, reaching for a swallow on the fresh kill pile. "After Pinestar left it was Sunstar, after he died it became Bluestar. Then the great leader, Firestar, Bramblestar, Squirrelstar, and Cherrystar. Then it was Mintstar and now it is Oakstar." He chewed on a bone thoughtfully. Spotted kit padded away in a daze. Why did she feel whatever she told him was so important?

"Spottedkit!" Yowled a tiny voice. A russet pelt and busy read fur came flying at her. Spottedaw wrestled her brother until she was panting on the ground. She rolled over and bumped into a cats paws. "Watch it!" Growled the flame coloured apprentice. "What are you doing?" She meowed. The cat was sticking moss into gaps in the nursery entrance. Just changing moss."

"You look like someone I know!" She meowed.

The flame coloured apprentice tu red and faced her. She saw his green eyes clearly. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"It's me, Firepaw. I was your denmate last moon." He continued. "Spottedkit?" He meowed, an anxious mew in his voice. She turned tail and ran.

Theres only one cat who looks exactly the same. Firestar.


	4. Thunderclan

**Thank you for reading another chapter! I do not own warriors but I own this story!**

Thunderclan (50 years in the future)

Leader: Oakstar (tabby with light brown stripes, gray eyes, Tom)

Deputy: Stormcloud (dark gray Tom with wild blue eyes)

Apprentice: Firepaw

Warriors:

Sunfur (light golden coloured she cat, green eyes,)

Brackentail (ginger coloured with white tummy, dark blue eyes, Tom)

Dawnear (cream coloured with white paws and stomach, Amber eyes, she cat)

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Foampool (silver she cat, with white tail that looks like foam, white paws, blue eyes)

Icefall ((belongs to different fanfic just here for the heck of it) white fur, blue eyes, she cat)

Berryclaw (ginger Tom with green eyes and white paw)

Silverlake (silver and white mottled she cat, Amber eyes)

Apprentice: Waterpaw

Gingertail (Calico she cat, yellow eyes)

Blackwing (Black Tom with green eyes, white stomach)

Ashleaf (gray Tom with green eyes like a leaf)

Apprentice: Goldpaw

Apprentices:

Goldpaw (golden she-cat with gray eyes)

Firepaw (Flame coloured cat with green eyes)

Flowerpaw (cream couloured cat with green eyes)

Waterpaw (gray Tom with blue eyes)

Queens:

Violetdawn (russet coloured she cat, blue eyes with a hint oRedkf violet) Kits

Grasslight: (white she cat, yellow eyes) expecting

(Gingertail has just moved out)

Kits:

Redkit (Russet furred, Tom, blue eyes)

Willowkit (Light gray she cat, with blue eyes)

Spottedkit (Dapples she cat)

Elders:

Cherrycloud (brown she cat with blue eyes)


	5. Chapter 5 because the last chapter was 4

**Hiiiii everybody! Soooooo sorry I am so late with thee chapter. Did I use that right? Probably not. Maybe I did. Any ways I was on vacation, when I came back I was super busy trying to get cheaters up, so sorry to make you wait that long. Umm... Review down below because I love to know what you think about my story. Just umm... No spamming or swearing. Don't read and drive, ok enjoy.**

Spottedkit sat down on the dusty floor half heartedly. She couldn't remember why she felt so weird. It's not like there was anything weird with the current leader. Or was there? She couldn't remember. All she remembered was an attack, a flame coloured cat, and a sweet scent...

"Spottedkit, from this day onwards you shall be known as Spottedpaw. The clan honours you. And your mentor shall be Foampool." Spottedpaw touched noses with the pretty she cat has the clan cheered. "Willowpaw! Redpaw! Spottedpaw!" Spottedpaw shivered. She was pretty sure that in this life, she wasn't supposed to become a medicine cat. Still, it was weird to have this new kind of ceremony. The clan started breaking up. Spottedpaw felt he exit won't take over again. Foampool was one of the clans best hunters. Spottedpaw loved to eat, so thy were a good match. "Sol what will we do first?" She asked her new mentor. "On apprentices first days, they don't really do much. So..." Foampool looked thoughtful. "Hi Spottedpaw!" She turned around to see Willowpaw arrive with her mentor, Silverlake. Was that just Spottedpaw, or was there really an air of uneasiness and anger between their mentors? "I'm taking Willowpaw around the territory. Aren't you going to take your apprentice some place important?" It seemed like Silverlake was enjoying making Foampool squirm. "I'm taking her hunting! She'll be better than you!" Her mentor shot back. _Yyyyeeeesssssss! Score one for team Spotted-Foam!_ Thought Spottedpaw. _Wait why did I just think that?_

"Come on Spottedpaw!" Foampool said, brushing her tail along her flank as she padded out of camp. "Bye Willowpaw!" Spottedpaw cheerfully said. As she turned around she bumped into a larger fame coloured shape. "Are you ok?" She asked . When the cat got up, she realised it was Flamepaw! "There is something abut you I feel like I should remember!" She told him, spitting. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I'm more than fine!" She growled. As she walked out, she knew Flamepaw was from her past. _He must have been an enemy!_ The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Of course! She must have remembered because he was a dangerous enemy. That explained why she kept seeing a full grown fire coloured green eyed cat in her dreams. She let out a low growl. Flamepaw would pay for being an enemy in his before life!

 **Oh Ho Ho! So Flamepaw is Firestars recreation, like I said, but since Spittedpaw is forgetting about her before life, she thinks that since she keep seeing him he was an enemy in his before life, instead of a cat that Spottedpaw hehehh mind blown? Say if you were mind blown or not in the reviews!**


End file.
